Star Wars: The Old Republic - Blood Ties - Prologue
by Akhaan
Summary: The Old Republic fights against the Sith Empire on the surface of Alderaan as a young padawan comes back to his home after many years away. He and his sister will face daring challenges that will make him question their allegiance to the force... Full Cover Illustration -


_The lush green meadows stand pure beside the towering mountains covered in the whitest snow. The sky, blue and clear greeted the aldenarii sun reflecting itself in the riverbed. Not far away the silver skyline of the city gave quiet flashes of grandeur and peace. A starship draws against the utopic landscape making its way into the city. Among the skyscrapers, far beyond the meadows, two kids are greeted by their fate as the ship takes its final approach on the landing pad. Their father's faces are filled with pain and sorrow, trying to give them one final and hopeful smile. _

_One last hug, one last kiss, one last smile is given. The engines of the corellian transport roar through the skies leaving far away the beautiful forests and lakes. _

_Out of hyperspace the ship arrives on Coruscant with the two frightened children on board, uncertain of their future. The planet wide city is enlightened by its edifications amidst the dawn, while the sound of speeders and starships echo through the transport walls. They look at each other, knowing they are all they have. A brother and a sister._

_Suddenly the ship stops lowering its ramp, the kids; frightened but encouraged see their new home for the first time; the Jedi Temple. The pyramid stands magnificent drawing itself against the night, while the statues of masters and mentors pose at their welcome. Not so far away four hooded figures await them. .._

Sir, we are about to arrive – says captain Darius Abrenn holding his helmet beneath his arm to jedi master Udras Cen.

Again those dreams my young padawan? – A serene and calm voice inquires.

Yes master. They have been troubling me ever since we knew of the attack on Alderaan- answers the boy losing his gaze within the ship – Focus in the present Kanrum. Forget about the past and the future– he says calmly- we have a job to do.

The interior of the transport is dark with a fading red light illuminating the soldier's faces and helmets. The ship rattles from time to time making its way through the smoke and blaster fire to the surface. A full platoon of troopers waits for the incoming battle; their battle armor wears the symbol of the Republic with proud while their white and orange colors are adorned by straps and ammunition pouches. The soldiers speak to each other trying to relief the tension prior to the drop while the eyes of many are lost upon the durasteel plating of the ship, some just try not to think as they prepare their equipment, blasters, grenades, mines. Brave men that are both first line of offense, and defense for the Republic. The captain holds a hologram of his son and wife playing, his face is evidence of the countless fights he has witnessed and endured, his clear green eyes contrast with his skin adorned by an incipient beard. In the meantime, the Jedi were an evidence to their code _"there is no emotion, there is peace"_, no fear could be seen in their eyes or faces.

Alderaan stood besieged by the Empire, defenseless with the bulk of the republic fleet systems away. The cities, now ravaged by the hunger and rage of the sith war machine. Only a handful of troopers and jedi remained to defend it, only a brave few, or by some account unluckiest few.

The pilot looked back and nodded at the captain, he turns back to his men and talk.

It's time boys, gear up! - says Darius in a loud strong voice, holding himself with the ceiling of the ship – This time we are not fighting on a distant and unknown planet, today we defend the homes of many within the Republic. I know many of you may be frightened by the overwhelming odds that we face but rest assured that many of our brothers stand firm against the empires forces. Don't fight for faceless senators or chancellors, fight for the man or woman beside you. Fight for them and you will save the Republic. – He puts his customized helmet on while holding with one hand his rotatory blaster cannon – To victory or death! For the Republic! - He screams encouraging and rallying the men to the worthiest of causes; Freedom.

The side doors of the ship open as the battleground unfold before their eyes. Havoc was everywhere; the green meadows were no more as fire covered the landscape. The soldiers jumped out of the ship joining those who were already caught in the firefight. Shooting and throwing detonators against the enemy lines, running and taking cover. The jedi activated their lightsaber and with a big leap out of the transport made their way within the enemy ranks. They fought at tandem, synchronizing every strike and force use, repelling blaster fire and enemy charges, back to back. The blue lightsaber of Kanrum stroke fearless against his enemies with both elegance and intelligence, making way through the Empire's frontlines while his master Udras decimated droids and soldiers alike with fearsome force powers paired with movements from his yellow bladed lightsaber. The blaster fire and explosions adorned the battlefield while republic and empire troopers engaged in hand to hand combat. They advance without fear driving the empire soldiers back while Darius stands in the frontline leading his men to victory; his rotatory canon spits fire and death upon the enemy soldiers.

Blaster fire and explosions echo through the forests of Alderaan while war rages on the surface. Jedi fighting sith, imperial soldier against republic trooper, freedom against tyranny.

A sith warrior caughts Kanrum's eye as he approaches Darius some meters ahead of him and with one carefully timed force augmented rush he comes at his side blocking his lightsaber from striking down the captain. The blue and red beams of energy clash at each other coming ever closer to the face of their wielders. They stood face to face; Kanrum could see nothing but a mask, although he could feel the sith's rage and anger. They draw power from their emotions, he thought but they confuse power from instability. Darius now aware of the danger strikes against the sith warrior, who jumps out of the danger some meters away of the two of them.

Lead your men – Kanrum says to the trooper while staring at the sith warrior.

Yes sir- the captain adds, looking one last time at him and leaving the duel to begin.

Kanrum takes of his hood for the first time during the battle. His dark eyes show no sign of fear or disturbance, he's at peace. His short black hair wears the distinctive padawan tail on its back. His brown robe swings with the wind uncovering part of his body armor filled with scars of war. The sith uncovers his pale and lifeless face throwing the mask away, revealing his lidless eyes inyected in blood, while a mocking grin draws on his face. The force signature of both was similar; the duel is at even odds. The sith's dark grey armor lits red as both turn on their lightsabers. Red and blue blades distanced by meters between them as the battle continue. A moment of stillness within the ever going chaos.

A warcry filled in anger poisoned the air as the sith rushed against the jedi with his saber above his head ready to strike a killing blow. The jedi noticed it and parried at a perfect time to leave his enemy unprotected, with a short backflip he made its way into a more secure distance of him. He was testing his opponent. They circle and look at each other firmly while the dark grin still glooms on his face. Two steps within the circle both sabers meet crossed below the waist to be soon followed by a quick series of attacks and parries at which none of them could leave the other exposed. It was an even fight. Again at a distance the sith throws his lightsaber at his enemy aiming to his chest, Kanrum avoids it with a jump towards the warrior. He is defenseless without his lightsaber he thinks in a split second as he rushed into the air to impale his enemy. Then he realized, as the red lightsaber came back to his master, that the goal never was to hit him in the first try but on the return. Kanrum turned back just in time to deflect the lightsaber as it approached him but it turned him off balance; falling into the ground. The sith warrior could savor his victory as within a second came next to the unbalanced and defenseless jedi. He raises his lightsaber ready to plunge it into his chest. The padawan sees his life flash away in an instant as he paralyses with fear, he can see how death starts to lurk within the red blade as it approaches his body. A quick and almost invisible flash of green light deviated the blade from its way and within an instant became part of the sith warrior's abdomen. It was master's Udras lightsaber. The sith exhaled one last gasp of air as he came crumbling to his knees and to the ground, releasing his lightsaber from his right hand. It was all over in the blink of an eye.

Don't let fear overtake you my padawan – says Udras while helping his pupil to stand up - It clouds your thoughts and judgment. Remember there is no death, there is the force.

Yes master– Kanrum added looking at the floor disappointed at himself, for failing to apply the most basic of jedi teachings, the stillness of mind and emotions, even in the face of death itself.

Don't worry – his master said with a comforting voice – this won't be the first near death experience you'll have- he sentenced reading his thoughts and extending his hand with his pupil's lightsaber.

Thank you master- said Kanrum while Udras nodded in reply, despite all he was proud of his padawan, he showed courage and determination above many others that surpassed him in both age and instruction. He will be a great Jedi Knight he thinks.

The fight didn't ensue for long as the empire's troops retreat and leave the republic soldiers exhausted but reassured of their triumph. The men rest their blaster rifles at their side, catching their breath while evaluating their losses, friends and comrades were lost. Kanrum walks the battlefield alongside his mentor.

Captain, send the signal to the other units of our triumph – says Udras as they approach captain Darius, checking a comrade for life signs, it was hopeless.

Darius fires a flare gun, which illuminates the skies above Alderaan along with thousand others. It was a spectacular sight of hope and liberty. Maybe the war would finally turn in their favor thought the Captain before one of his men approached him.

What was the fate of the other units?

Satele engaged Malgus, with most success. Although – Udras adds – they suffered tragic losses, Havoc squad included. Malcom was nearly killed- Jace Malcom was the commander of the republic's special Forces; they were both respected by his allies and feared by their foes.

He's a tough one, some imps won't be enough to take him down – Darius added while walking into the spotlight- we have signaled the others squad and I have just been notified that the republic fleet is on its way to pick us up. It seems we have won the day.

Very well Captain tell your men to resupply and rest while they can. Before the transports arrive.

Yes sir – says Darius as he salutes the jedi mentor and pupil. He is in noticeable high spirits due to the victory obtained against the Empire, the biggest so far.

The ashes from the forests and meadows now dance with the wind of Alderaan while the republic troopers rest beneath the shadow of the trees, confident and at ease for securing such a victory. The battle was over for now as the empire forces withdraw but not without leaving unscarred minds and hearts. The city lies ruined in the horizon, not silver but a darkened grey tone now adorns its façade, the result of the fire and flames that engulfed it.

Both the jedi and soldiers knew that things would not be the same after that day.

The republic vessels come into the skies while a flight of fighters covers their approach to the ground. Both the jedi and soldiers knew that things would not be the same after that day…


End file.
